2:45 AM
by legi0nn
Summary: Red is haunted by Miyuki's ghost, and denies that she is dead; or worse? What's worse than dead? COMPLETE.
1. Ghostly Encounters

**Author's Note:** There are various ways that one person can meet another; for instance, Red and Miyuki! I'm currently writing a story for them already, but this idea won't leave my mind and I just had to get it out. I'm putting my other story on hiatus for now since I'm currently intrigued by this plot at the moment. If readers have any suggestions please say so, and please review!

P.S. This is based on a film.

_'"Don't you dare!" A feminine, commanding voice boomed out of nowhere._

_Tallest Red yelped in response, spilling his hot chocolate all over himself. He growled at the feeling of his burning flesh and turned to glare at his evening intruder. Instead he raised a brow, and his antennae seemed to fail at response as they flattened themselves down onto his head._

_There she was, standing clad in her blue robes as light from Irk's moon made her silver cufflinks twinkle. Her eyes were beautiful sapphires.'_

**Ghostly Encounters, Chapter One**

How long has it been? One week... no, two? Yes, two weeks, and he felt no different. To his mind, he was still an invader, and he was relieved that his co-ruler wasn't adjusting too well either. They helped each other, but the royal protocols passed on by the 'Irken Government' as the goons back at City Hall calls themselves were too crucial to Red and Purple's liking.

One rule; be cruel. Well, at least it's to the point.

Their servants weren't helping either, because they tended to get in the way of things and since they were females, they expected the Tallests to react to their flat busts and... Basically their non-attractive body! It was absolute hell, and Red and Purple wished that they never accepted the promotions from their Invader ranks.

The newly crowned amethyst eyed Tallest yawned, "Well I'm off to bed, Reid--"

"Red."

"Right," Purple scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Sorry about that, well, see ya."

Red waved his counterpart off politely, "Yeah, see ya..."

He hovered down the hall, wiping his face with his digits in exhaustion. Suddenly, he hovered back at the sight of one of the palace butlers. The medium height Irken cleared his throat and gestured for his crimson Tallest down the end of the hall, "Your new quarters awaits, my Tallest."

"Uhh, thank you. Thank you for informing me; uhmm... just, just get back to whatever it is you were doing." He waved the servant away. The butler nodded, turned on his heels and walked down the opposite hall. Red watched curiously until the Irken server was gone before he turned and started to hover to his new room.

It was cozy looking, but the colors were a bit... odd. His name was 'Red' for a reason, but his room had the lovely shade of blue! How nice, a color that is far from ever being compared to his name.

He looked at his surroundings; almost everything was blue, and if it wasn't, it was constructed in shiny silver plating. He spotted a note from the bedside table and picked it up. He flipped it open and it read:

_'Sorry for the inconvenience Reid, all will be explained in the morning; for now, just lie on your comfortable atrocious blue bed and relax!_

_Sincerely,_

_Governor Pooty.'_

Great, he was borrowing someone else's room.

After ridding of his armor and hoverPAK, and putting on his pajamas, Red poured himself a nice cup of hot chocolate from his thermos and walked over to bed.

He had always loved hot chocolate since his mother used to make him some. Her mixture was just perfect, but after she passed away, the hot chocolate he would drink wasn't the same anymore... it was just... plain old hot chocolate. Not even when he made the hot chocolate was it good, his mother's mixture was the only thing that'll satisfy him.

Red blew the smoky cloud rising from the dark substance and took a sip. It wasn't as good as his mom's since he made it, but it was enough to make him feel drowsy. He gently placed the cup he had been drinking in on a bedside table--

"Don't you dare!" A feminine, commanding voice boomed out of nowhere.

Tallest Red yelped in response, and leaped back, spilling his hot chocolate all over himself. He growled at the feeling of his burning flesh and turned to glare at his evening intruder. Instead he raised a brow, and his antennae flattened themselves against his head.

There she was, standing clad in her blue robes as light from Irk's moon through an open window made her silver cufflinks twinkle as it shined on them. Her eyes were perfect sapphires.

But she was still an intruder; how did she even walk in? Red was sure he had locked the door before walking in.

"Wait, how did you get in here?" He questioned, and the tall, Irken female crossed her arms.

"This is my room." She replied, starting to tap her foot. Red thought for a moment. The female standing in front of him _was_ wearing blue, similar to the room's colors around him. But it was late, and he really needed some sleep before the meeting tomorrow morning. He raised his hand,

"Miss, it's late, and I don't want any trouble... could we just please... GAH!" She had attempted to slap him, but instead, her digits went through his head and Red jumped back, yelping in surprise along with the other Irken.

"You're a ghost!" Red blurted, and the female frowned, taking threatening steps towards him.

"I am not a ghost!" She tried to prod his shoulder with a digit but her whole hand went through his body, "I'm just... able to go through people and things! If I was dead, don't you think I would know?" She questioned him smartly, "Now would you please get out of my room?!"

Red blinked at the sight before him. This Irken, this female, was standing through the dead center of her bed and she didn't notice until she followed his confused eyes. She yelped and leaped back.

"What did you do?!"

"What did I do?!" Red gestured to himself and walked over in front of a window to get away from the crazed woman, "I didn't do anything! You're dead!"

"I'm not dead!" The female denied.

Red snapped his digits together and pointed at her, "Then why are you going through things?"

"... Honestly, I have no idea, but I assure you that I am not dead." Again, she crossed her arms.

"Are you sure?"

The sapphire eyed Irken growled, annoyed by the endless teasing of the other alien, and lunged at the newly crowned Tallest, but instead she missed and went plummeting out the window; screaming. Red looked through the window in shock. He tried searching for her in the fogginess of the night and all, but no shadows were seen.

"I'm certainly not dead." He jumped at her sudden voice behind him, and Red turned. He watched as she fixed her robes to a smooth cloth, and then he shifted his eyes, "... You just fell out of a window, and 'survived'."

"Exactly," Was his evening friend's response, "Proof that I'm not dead."

"Then you're a ghost." He clicked, but he got a pout in return.

"Please stop that, let's not forget that I tackled you, and I don't want to have to do it again."

"Let's not forget that you failed at that," He reminded her, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep." He turned and walked over to a drawer where he pulled a new pair of PJs. Before the female could protest, the crimson optic Tallest disappeared into the bathroom to change. She pouted and faded away.

Red walked out, dirty PJs in hand and he threw them in a nearby laundry basket. He raised a brow at the quiet atmosphere and looked at his surroundings; _she_ wasn't around. He shrugged the event off and climbed into bed, pulling the bed sheet over his shoulders as he settled in the cozy, warm feeling of the mattress.

He felt something, some sort of name tag knitted on the corner of the bed sheet. It read; Miyuki. His eyes snapped open and he read it again, only this time, with his voice, "Miyuki..."

"Yes."

"Gah!" Red rolled off the mattress taking the navy blue bed sheets with him. The ghost, or as she's known as; Miyuki, smiled sweetly from her spot on the bed and crossed her arms, "You called?" She asked politely.

Red pouted, and tried untangling himself from the bed sheets on the floor, "Would you please stop that?!"

Miyuki looked innocent, "Stop what?" She asked as if she had no idea, then she rose from her spot and waved her digits; the bed sheets successfully untangled itself from under Red and set itself back on the bed, neatly. The crimson Tallest rose, and fixed his ruffled pajama sleeve, "Are you sure you're not dead?"

Miyuki chuckled, "Oh please, I'll know when I'm dead."

"Really now," Red challenged, "Let's see, you... survived after falling out a window, and you just made the bed sheet levitate and drift onto the bed. Are you _positive_ you're not dead?"

"Positive." She nodded. Red sighed, folding his arms.

"Alright," He began, "Since I'm not going to get any sleep, why don't I help find out what's uhh... wrong with you."

Miyuki sat up. She was certain she wasn't dead, she felt great, but... there was the case of her going through walls and people. What the Irk, she may as well try to find out what's wrong with her. She gave Red a nod and rose from her bed, "Alright, deal." She said in her smooth, velvet accent.


	2. Discovery

**Author's Note:** I have nothing much to say since no one had reviewed yet, except that this story might be short.

**Discovery, Chapter Two**

It didn't take Red long to find someone of a great advice giver, in fact, the person he was thinking of is his co-ruler; Purple. He shrugged on his burgundy robe and slipped on his boots before exiting the room. The walk down the hallway towards Purple's room had a cold atmosphere. Red had noticed that the only heaters that were available in the monarch premises at the moment were his room, Purple's and the servant's quarters. Heat is usually on in mornings and afternoon but after dinner, when most of the people would go to sleep, the technicians turned the heaters on only for the sleeping quarters, thus why the hallways were ice cold.

"I'll let you handle this one," Miyuki began as they stopped in front of Purple's quarters, "I don't think floating in is a good idea."

"Good that you learned from experience."

"I didn't know you were in... never mind."

Red knocked, once, twice. He waited, and when Purple didn't answer he raised his fist again to knock; the door opened and came out a wearily Purple. He rubbed a lone eye as he lifted his small spectacles and yawned, "What is it?"

"Can we come in?" Red asked politely, and Purple nodded, gesturing him in. Red was fascinated by the different lab instruments in his counterpart's room. There were bookshelves and chemistry sets, and even Purple's very own Dark Room for developing films! Wait, Purple knew Photography? As Red raised a hand to ask, Purple turned to him tiredly and asked, "... You needed help with something?"

"Yes, my friend here is denying that she is a ghost." Red gestured to his blue clothed friend.

Miyuki tried to nudge him, "I am not a ghost."

They began to argue, and Purple blinked.

Friend? May it just be him hallucinating from tiredness or is it real that he's not seeing _anyone_ beside Red? Purple pouted, thinking for a moment if he had accidentally drunk out of one of his chemistry flasks earlier, but remembers he did not. There were two possible answers to the situation; one, Red was crazy and needed to be sent to the Hospital Wing or two, Red is seeing this 'friend' of his all by himself.

"Uhm, Red?" Purple began, "... I don't see anyone."

The argument stopped and Miyuki glanced at Purple and back at the crimson Tallest, "Oh ho, he's lying. I'm perfectly visible."

"Purple doesn't lie, Miyuki," Red stated, "Even I know that and I've only been with him for two weeks."

Purple's eyes snapped open, "... Did you say Miyuki?"

Ruby and sapphire eyes turned their attention to amethyst oculars.

"Yes." Red replied, "Please tell me you know her." He leaned in, and whispered very quietly to his co-ruler, "She's starting to drive me crazy."

Purple nodded in agreement, "Yes, I know the feeling... I knew this guy once back in Boot Camp, and _man_, did he drive me crazy! I had to stay in the restroom, for five days... can you believe it? And I thought Irken Squiddlings were going to come and eat my brains."

"Pur' you were already crazy before you even went to Boot Camp; you're a Mad Scientist, you told me, remember?" Red scratched his cheek. Purple stared for a moment, and then, "Oh yeah..."

Miyuki cleared her throat, "Sorry to break the wonderful, yet abnormal conversation but, what does any of this have to do with me finding out what's wrong with… me?"

"Anyway," Purple cleared his throat as Red gestured for Miyuki that she'll soon find out, "Tallest Miyuki is in a coma. I thought you knew."

It's like the whole world stopped for her. Miyuki, her—a Tallest? Even more surprising, she's in a coma? What else has she forgotten? What was her job because she became Tallest? How did she even get into the coma? She chuckled nervously, "He's joking, right?" She looked at Red worriedly, who turned to his counterpart.

"She's asking if you're joking." Red translated. Purple shook his head, his antennae dropping, "Didn't the politicians tell you about Miyuki?"

Miyuki's arms that had been raised with her hands clasped together now fell to her sides as she stared in shock at nothing. Red saw this and shook his head, "No, they didn't tell me anything." He answered Purple.

Shocked and depressed to the bone, Miyuki turned away from the two conversing Irkens and hovered down the hall, fading away. Purple yawned, "I hope that helped you. Hey, Red?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me or was it ice old here a minute ago? It's quite warm now."

Ice cold. Yes, it was colder than usual--Miyuki! Red turned and came faced to a wall with no Miyuki in his line of vision. He quickly thanked Purple and made his trek down the hall, passing various rooms until he came across the infirmary. He walked down the hall, boots silently clicking and he stopped in front of a door that was slightly ajar. He sighed, as he heard a groan and he walked in. Miyuki sat up from still body on the bed. Wires and wires were hooked onto her back, and her hoverPAK had been placed on a nearby bedside table. Her body was in some kind of an open pod, and Miyuki's spirit had tried to possessed herself.

"It's not working, Red."

"You're in a coma; it'll take a while for you to get stuck back into your body." He explained, and Miyuki shook her head.

"What if I never recover? Red, I'm forgetting bits and pieces of who I am. I didn't even know I was a Tallest before your friend mentioned it. Now help me put myself back together again." She commanded gently and lay back down. Red watched as Miyuki's spirit tried raising her body's arms but only her ghostly arms stuck out. Another groan after a few more tries and Miyuki gave up, completely walking out of the pod.

"It's not like I'm connected to my body anymore." She said to herself worriedly.

"Wait, let's try something else." Red walked over to the pod, and gently pressed on Miyuki's arm. She gasped at the feeling and turned to him, "I felt that."

"You see," He said, "You're still connected to your body. You're just... not _fully_ connected to it, but still connected."

Miyuki nodded in response and stood beside Red. They stared at her lifeless body and Miyuki's antennae flattened themselves.

"Well, I've found out what's wrong with me." She said, "You're right, I am a ghost."

"You'll recover, I'm sure." Red tried to comfort her and smiled, "Are you going to stay?"

"Yes, I guess so." The sapphire Tallest replied.

Red put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Although she couldn't feel it, it was still comforting. Red turned to go, but Miyuki called out to him.

"Thank you, for helping me." She smiled lightly, and he returned the gesture.

Red closed the door behind him and walked back to his quarters. It had been a long night, perhaps, a little too long, but at least he'll get a few hours of sleep.

Without bothering to take of his robe, Red just kicked off his boots and plopped himself down onto bed where he yawned and blinked his eyes. He stared at the ceiling, waiting for a response from his new ghost friend but none came.

"Miyuki...?" Wait.

He'd already forgotten that he left her in the Hospital Wing.

He turned over in bed looking at the thermos that concealed his hot chocolate. Even though it had just been tonight, and perhaps, only tonight that he has met Miyuki; Red felt that he'll have a hard time of forgetting her and moving on. He closed his eyes, and tried to sleep.


	3. Defense

**Author's Note:** I'd like to point out (since I forgot) that this story completely drifts away from the general plot of Invader Zim, since it's my take on the Tallests' history. For those of you wondering what movie is this story based on, the title is; "Just Like Heaven".

**Defense, Chapter Three**

Red awoke with an aching throat. He had forgotten to close the window and a cold draft had managed to drift in. If he hadn't been wearing his robe he might as well be sick. A coughing emitted from the Tallest to try and rid of the uncomfortable feeling in his throat that won't subside. After much tries Red decided to pour himself a cup of hot chocolate and drank the substance. As he was drinking, he looked around in thought. Something was missing.

Ah, Miyuki. He set the cup down slowly, in hopes of her surprising him, but she didn't appear. Red's antennae dropped--she was still in the infirmary. Then he remembered something else, something important.

"The meeting, shit!" He exclaimed and rushed to his suitcase, pulling out his Tallest armor.

The alarm suddenly screamed, it read: 8:55 AM; he was late. _Too_ late.

Red panicked yet again and hurried about, and frustration grew on him as a knock on the door came.

"Red, are you in there?" It was Purple.

Red had managed to slip on his ebony pants after ridding of his PJs and just about slipped on one of his boots before Purple hovered in, fully dressed.

"Red!" Purple exclaimed, hovering over as his co-ruler fell over in a hurry of putting on the other boot, "What are you doing?! We're late you know."

"I know, I know!" Red yelled in frustration, "Help me get this stupid thing on." He stood and held up a long crimson cloth and stared at it strangely before comparing it to Purple's skirt. He looked up at his counterpart, "Are you sure you're wearing... it right, Purple?"

The amethyst Tallest puts his hand to his hips, "Yes. I read the manual, have _you_?"

Red tried not to snicker, and burst out laughing. He heaved and stopped, putting on a serious expression; "I'm not wearing a skirt."

"Ooh ho, yes you are." Purple inched closer. Red shook his head, "No, I'm not Pur'."

"Why are you wearing pants anyway?"

What kind of a question was that? Of course he would wear pants, especially under a skirt! Red gave his friend a confused stare, "What are you wearing?"

Purple's antennae dropped, "My PJs." Again, Red tried not to snicker. Purple lunged at him and they rolled on the floor wrestling each other for Red's crimson skirt.

"Put it on!" Purple growled, and Red pushed him back, "I'm not wearing it!"

"Yes," Purple tried to lift one of his co-ruler's legs, "You are!"

Red resisted, giving Purple a gently kick on the chest and they separated. He stood as the other followed suit, holding up his piece of clothing.

"You're making us late than we already are, Red. Just wear the damn thing!" Purple urged, paused, then; "Wait... maybe you don't want to wear it because you'll look horrible in it!"

"What?!" Red yelled, "I'll never wear that thing even if I _looked_ good in it."

Purple crossed his arms, "You're jealous."

"I'm not, Einstein."

"Suuure."

"You look like a woman." Purple pouted at the comment, "Do not!" He called.

"Do too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not!"

"Hey, it's Nacho' Tuesdays..." Red remembered, and Purple nodded his head in agreement, "With free Curly Fries!" They stared at each other for a moment, then panicked and Red threw off his robe; putting on his torso armor and shoulder blades.

"Help me put the skirt on! Help me put it on!"

* * *

Red and Purple entered the hall with morning greetings, and they took their seats on their newly made thrones. Governor Pooty shook his head in disappointment; the Tallests had been late since the beginning of their reign. The other official candidates didn't seem to mind however, as they just yawned and began the meeting.

"We're here to inform Tallest Red about an individual," Pooty said, "We've only told Purple, hoping that he could help recover her since he mastered in medics, but sadly, we can't do anything. Tallest Miyuki is her name; the room that you are currently using is her's, Red."

"When will my room be reconstructed again?" Red asked, and Pooty shrugged it off, "No idea, they're still working on it."

Purple sighed, "Maybe the soldiers should've been trained harder before letting them use such advanced technology; Red's room was destroyed because of them!"

"Yes yes; that we know of Tallest Purple." The magenta eyed Irken waved him off yet again, "But anyway, we've come to a conclusion, and matters we must discuss."

From this very moment; everything went downhill.

"We've decided to take away Tallest Miyuki's life support, since the coma has been going on for a few months now."

Purple uttered a small gasp, but Red stood, "You can't do that!" He blurted, and all eyes turned on him. Pooty questioned him as to why, and Red thought of a hopeless answer, "Because... we should give her more time. I mean, I think the woman should be respected; she is the first and only female Tallest the Irken Empire has ever had, and from her portrait, you have to admit that she's pretty hot."

A wide stream of murmurs and nodding of heads filled the room as candidates whispered within the House of Commons. Purple sighed, pressing a digit to his forehead, and pulled Red gently down to his seat, "Idiot." He muttered.

Just as the meeting was coming to a conclusion, and positive outcome is about to be done, all eyes turned to a tall figure. He hovered out into the meeting hall with a stern look, his hands behind his back as he eyed the Irken candidates around him. He was an ancient being, a Tallest; Spork.

He spun to face Red, and glared.

"Take her Life Support away, I say." He said in a deep, raspy voice. Red was shocked, but returned the glare soon after, rising from his seat once again; unafraid to face the ancient Tallest.

"Listen to what you're saying, you're letting a fellow colleague die!"

"I didn't raise my voice to you, Tallest Red, and you should do the same for me." Again with the stern look, only this time it was darker, "And you wouldn't understand ancient protocols, you were just crowned Tallest."

Just hearing Spork's strict voice made him angry, and he had always idoled the old Irken, but now, he was just downright disappointed. Red had never met someone so cruel as to let his own colleague die, especially a Tallest. He knew that Miyuki wasn't dead, not yet; her spirit lives on, and if only he could tell Spork that. He slammed a fist down onto the podium.

"To hell with protocols, we're not living in the past; we're living in the future!"

Whispers rung throughout the room once again—what was supposed to be a meeting, turned into a debate. Purple tugged at Red's skirt, urging him to sit down, "Red..." He growled softly, starting to worry as Spork kept giving his co-ruler the stern look.

"Red, sit down." He commanded, "You _dumbass_." But Red didn't sit down, instead he challenged Spork and gave the old Tallest a stern look of his own.

Governor Pooty had to scream over the crowd of debating Irkens to silence them, and he turned to the Tallests, "It has been concluded." He said, "Tallest Miyuki's Life Support will be taken away..."

Red was shocked. How could they? How _dare_ they take Miyuki's Life Support away. The politicians and Spork must have a grudge against the female, and wanted to rid of her; the coma is a perfectly good reason to cover up their hate! He didn't know why he was defending Miyuki, but he felt as if he needed to; that he was doing the right thing. Being a leader is doing the right thing, right? He knew. He knew that they were wrong and he was right. Miyuki can, and _will_ pull through.

Pooty raised his hand to silence the disagreeing crowd, he wasn't finished, "Her Life Support will be taken away, but only if she doesn't recover within the month." He looked to Red and nodded, "Either way, this debate is not agreeing with either arguments; it is fair."

At least Governor Pooty saw it his way, a little, but Red still agreed with the arrangement. The politicians dismissed themselves and the meeting was over. The first thing in Red's mind was to tell Miyuki, but he had to deal with Spork first. He saw the Irken, just hovering through the back curtains, and he followed right after.

"Red, what..." Purple's voice was drowned out as soon as Red entered through the curtains. He called, "Tallest Spork."

The elderly looked over his shoulder, and turned fully to face his opponent.

"Tallest Red." There was almost a growl in the ancient Tallest's voice. Red glared, "What you're doing is wrong."

"What I'm doing?" Spork repeated, emerald eyes opening widely before nearly closing again; "Have you thought about what you're doing? What your doing is the wrong act, Red, and take it from me; I've had my experiences."

"Experiences?" Red retorted, "Of what, letting people die? Punishing them? Is this some kind of punishment for Miyuki? Do you have some kind of hatred for her because you seemed so set on taking her Life Support away?"

"At least I know what I'm doing, Tallest Red." Spork calmly snapped back, "Unlike you; coming to conclusions before thinking of an appropriate answer. I don't hate Miyuki, and you can ask her yourself if she does recover. If anything, I'm like a father to her. I'm doing what I think is right."

"What you think, is wrong." Red said, "It's wrong Tallest Spork."

Spork raised a brow, "Then you tell me Tallest Red, why are you so set on saving my step-daughter?"

Red paused. He hadn't thought of an answer for that, and even if he did, he couldn't say that he was seeing Miyuki's spirit; he would be put in a stretcher and sent to the asylum for a week. He shook his head, and glared, "Because I know what's right." He turned, and left.

Spork took a moment to watch as the crimson Tallest left, and he lowered his head; sighing. Red was wrong.

* * *

Red burst into Miyuki's holding room, "Miyuki? … Miyuki?" He looked around and started to worry when she didn't appear. He hovered over to her still, pale body in the open pod where she lay. He reached up his digits to touch the side of her face--

"Yes Red?" Her velvet voice called out to him, and Red spun around.

"You called?"

Red nodded, "Miyuki, I've got to tell you something--"

She shook her head, waving him off, "I already know Red; they're right."

This shocked Red, and he hovered forward, "What?! But you're not dead."

"Not _yet_." She reminded him, and hovered over to her resting body. She stared at it for a while, pondering about her past events; the good that she's done for Irk, and now, they're trying to do the same. She felt Red watching her, and as a single tear rolled down her cheek she quickly wiped it away and turned to face the crimson Tallest, "You spoke with Spork."

"Yes, but he's wrong Miyuki; I know you can pull through. I know you can." He said, "Remember? You kept denying that you were dead, and you're not dead, and you _won't_ be dead. I promise."

Miyuki smiled; she liked Red. He was so sure, so positive that she'll survive, when she's feeling herself fading away by the day. He was right at the beginning, she was a ghost, and she is dead. She was already dead before she even knew she was dying. All her body did now was just lie around and do nothing for it's people. What a waste. Her body was just a shell, and if the politicians had come to the conclusion that her shell must be disposed off; she's not stopping them, but she wasn't stopping Red either.

"Try not to keep promises you can't keep." She smiled gently, and Red growled in frustration, "Are you listening to yourself?" He said, "You're agreeing with those goons."

"Because they're right Red, I'm useless!" She gestured to her body, "Look at me. Look at me and tell me that that body is not useless. It is useless, because it's not doing any good. I won't stop you from hoping, but you have to promise that no matter what happens to me within a month; and if I don't recover, you'll let me die."

"What?!" Red exclaimed, "You... you're crazy Miyuki."

"Crazy enough to know the truth," She answered, "I mean, I can't even visit my parents' graves knowing that their corpses can't see me. I can't even help anyone, have you ever thought of that?"

"I..." Red began, and lowered his head, "No, but..." He looked up at her, "I can't keep your promise."

"You have to, _please_."

Then it struck him, and he agreed. He had just realized that he was wrong; having listened to Miyuki's needs. She was suffering greatly, but he didn't stop believing. Red knew that she could pull through; but if she didn't... he'll have to accept that she would be gone forever--but why did it bother him so much? She was just another Irken, another Tallest. He respected her, as he respected all women, but _why_? Why her? Why was he attached to her the most; of all people. He left the infirmary and started hovering back to his borrowed quarters.

A shaddow appeared up ahead where he was hovering, and Red raised his head to stare at Spork's jade eyes. His antennae flattened, and he bowed his head in respect before hovering around the elder Irken.

"Tallest Red." Spork called. Red turned his attention back at the ancient Tallest, "Yes?"

"You look distressed."

"You were right."

Spork gave him a bewildered expression, "Excuse me?"

"You were right; Miyuki's Life Support should be taken away."

What a change of heart for Red, as Spork thought, "If I may ask, why the change of heart, Tallest Red?"

"I checked on Tallest Miyuki, she looked... like she was suffering." In reality she was, but he couldn't tell Spork that! He bowed again and turned to go. For the final time, Spork called his name.

"Red, don't be forced to agree with me; we all have our opinions. If you have a different opinion, that is fine, otherwise if the world was perfect, we'd all be doomed by now. Even though what I think your mind is set upon on is wrong, it is your decision." With that, he left.


	4. Forfeit

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay **secretsofadarkangel** and **Miharu Mizuneko**! I had an 'Alice in Wonderland' fetish going on and spent role playing with a friend for days. Well, I'm back now babeh! W00t!

* * *

**Forfeit, Chapter Four**

He tried everything. Research. More research and endless researching until his optics grew heavy and almost fell out. Nothing seemed to tell him the answer to a possible cure, in fact; there was no cure! Miyuki was doomed for sure. Red shook his head to rid of the dreadful idea of losing Miyuki, and picked up another book; scanning through it.

"... There is no cure--" He muffled himself, anger building up at the information, and then, "GODDAMIT!" The useless novel sailed through Miyuki's head as she bent down to avoid being hit.

She had hovered through the wall in search of Red since she wanted to take a break from the infirmary. Today was the day they were going to take her Life Support away, and she hoped to wish Red a good luck to the future and at least say one last goodbye to the only person who is able to see her. After all, Red had helped her too and although she had a growing feeling inside of her she knew it was hopeless and just shrugged it off. She stood straight and folded her arms behind her back as her ghostly silhouette floated over to the crimson Tallest.

"Red?"

The novel Red had been holding almost fell from his grasp. He set it down carefully and snatched off his spectacles to look at Miyuki's pale state. His antennae went down, and the sapphire Irken seemed to notice. Her set of antennae went down as well.

"Miyuki I... tried researching, for a cure." He said softly and she smiled gently in return. Looking up, Miyuki said, "It's alright... but there's no cure."

"No, there isn't."

"I'll miss you, Red."

"..."

"Red?"

Miyuki looked at him sadly as he pressed his digits to his forehead, trying to think of something to save Miyuki. The female sighed; there wasn't much time and there was so much she wanted to say, especially a special message but she just couldn't say it. She examined him, one last time and said; "I guess this is goodbye."

That definitely caught the Tallest's attention, for he looked up and reached to grab her shoulders, but stopped midway. He looked at her sadly, "Miyuki you still have a chance."

"Red, just drop it. No matter how hard you try, there's no cure."

"Don't say that!" He growled, and it surprised Miyuki for it wasn't a normal action. She shook her head and turned, "Remember your promise; you promised."

Red looked up, and he watched as Miyuki faded away. Promise? Ah yes, his promise of letting her die. As much as he wanted to keep that promise, he wanted to break it a lot more.

Obviously if he keeps researching he won't find anything, and there was nothing else to do but--no. No, we won't do it! _But..._ Red sighed and hovered out of the library. He was crazy for even considering the idea, but he just couldn't say 'no' to his brilliant plan.

* * *

So it came to this; him stealing Miyuki's body and possibly getting executed or exiled for the act; either way, the both punishments were just as horrible as the other, but he didn't have another choice. It was either let Miyuki die, or let her live and it was obvious on what he had chosen.

Red hadn't prepared for anything, but he knew that his Tallest armor was only going to slow him down and therefore he rid of them and changed to more appropriate attire. He turned his hoverPAK off, knowing that the 'hovering' would only slow him down, and Red was one of the fastest runners during his Boot Camping years; he should be fine, at least he thought so. He slipped on his boots and threw on a pair of pants and his old crimson invader shirt, before throwing on a dark trench coat. Red didn't bother packing any equipment, as it would only slow him down; and he liked to use his mind for strategic escapes anyway. He just hoped that he had enough time to think of something during his horrible act.

He opened the door to Miyuki's dorm and peeked out; no one. Slowly, he stepped out and closed the door quietly, turning--

"Red what are you doing?!" It was Purple, pushing a cart of chemicals as he stopped beside Red.

Great, already busted. Red clicked, "Nothing, I'm going for a walk."

"You could've just gone for a walk in your Tallest armor, you didn't have to change. Anyway, why walk when you can hover?"

Red glared, he was running out of time--why did Purple ask so many questions?! "It's none of your business." He turned to go.

"Wait a minute, today's...?" Purple uttered a gasp, "Red! You're going to take Miyuki!"

Damn it. Red turned to his co-ruler, "It's either she dies or she lives, and I'm not letting her die!"

"You can't! You'll be exiled!" The amethyst Tallest exclaimed, "Don't do it."

"I have to."

"But I don't want you exiled, or worse, executed!"

Red heard footsteps coming; it was officers on their break. Purple was wasting his time and he really had to move. Red looked for his ticket out of the situation, something to distract the guards with. Purple babbled on about his possible punishments, and it struck Red; the chemicals. Grabbing one of the flasks, he faced Purple, "Sorry about this, Purple."

"What?--ARGHH!!!" The Irken scientist fell over, clutching his burning eye and he reached out to his co-ruler, "Red wait!"

Officers had heard the commotion, and Red fled. They turned the corner just in time to see the crimson Tallest slip down the hall and was gone. The chief motioned for the rest of his officers to go follow and he ran to Purple.

"My Tallest, my Tallest are you alright?! What did Tallest Red do to you?!"

"No... Wait, don't go! Call off the police!" Purple shouted to the Irken to his side. He didn't know what to do, but he didn't want Red to be caught. He heard more footsteps thumping down the hall as the chief officer called for backup, and nurses came to his side and he felt being forcefully seated on a wheelchair. Red had better run. Run fast, that is.

* * *

Miyuki appeared by Red's side, hovering in pursuit as he turned every corner on the way to the infirmary; "Red what are you doing?!"

"Saving your life," He called over his shoulder, and avoided another group of passing guards. As Miyuki hovered in shock, Red took the time to slip in her room and--

"Tallest Spork!"


	5. Late

**Author's Note: **I give you another chapter, and thank you for the reviews **secretofadarkangel** and **Azymara**!

**Late, Chapter Five**

"Tallest Spork!" Red skidded to a halt in front of the sight before him. Nurses had already begun the process of taking off Miyuki's Life Support, and without the equipment she won't be able to survive after ten minutes.

Spork looked surprised at his appearance and grew suspicious, "Tallest Red, what are you doing?"

"It's not time yet! Give her another hour." He urged, looking over the ancient Tallest's shoulder. Spork shook his head and hovered pass the young individual. He patted a gentle hand on Red's shoulder and said, "It's for the best, Red."

For the best? Red glanced at his feet. Miyuki had been suffering for Irk, who knows how long, a few months? But he knew that her spirit is still on Irk, _talking_ to him, communicating; that's a sign that she still has a chance to live. If only Spork could _just_ see her.

He heard soldiers making their way to the infirmary and Red's choices were quickly fading by the moment. He did the only thing he could think of and that is to quickly steal Miyuki's body. He shoved Spork out of the way, along with a few nurses before standing beside Miyuki's pod and the Life Support machine.

The nurses were shocked along with Spork, and officers flooded the room with their plasma guns raised and pointed at their Tallest. They looked at him worriedly, waiting for what he may do, and yet they didn't want to shoot him, but it was all protocols.

"Don't move!" Red threatened. He had quickly pulled two tubes apart and held one in his hand. Everyone's optics averted to the object Red is holding and to where it will go if they made even one step forward. A few officers gulped and tried hard to keep their guns on target.

"If you move, I connect this gas tube to the electricity box and everyone will explode!"

One of the officers lowered his gun and scratched his head, "But sir, the electricity box is... small..."

Red sighed, thinking the officer had no imagination; "I'll jam it in there, really hard, I promise."

"Oh... yes!" The Irken soldier saluted and raised his gun again. Spork shook his head and stared at the crimson Tallest worriedly, "Red if you disobey the laws, you might be executed--"

"I know the consequences Spork!" Red snapped, "But I'm not doing this for you; I'm doing it for Miyuki... if she doesn't pull through, then at least I can take her to her parent's graves."

Miyuki didn't appear, as Red had expected. He thought that she'd be shocked, possibly even angry for thinking of such a thing, but she didn't appear. What she dead? He didn't bother looking at her life meter; it'll only distract him, giving the police the chance to subdue him.

"Lower you guns, lower them!" Spork commanded, and slowly weapons were lowered; "Let her go Red, she's suffering!"

"I've been communicating with her spirit, Spork!"

"... W-what?"

"I'm not a lunatic, I can see Miyuki's ghost."

Silence fell over the crowd, and it took a few moments for everyone to adjust, but Red had already been thinking of an escape plan. A wheel chair was behind one officer; a piece of cake and he could just slip out through the window with Miyuki's body. He reacted, unclipping the belt that had been supporting Miyuki, and she fell into his arms; her petite oxygen tank still connected to her back. The police reacted and Red quickly dodged out of the way by kicking the machine's oxygen tube and releasing a foggy smoke. Coughing fits erupted and rifles were dropped, he could hear Spork wheezing something to him but he paid no attention. Red quickly grabbed the folded wheelchair and slipped out the open window, Miyuki in his arms.

"R-red... wait..." Spork reached out into the fog; he had tried to warn the younger Tallest, but Red had slipped out before he could tell him about Miyuki's hoverPAK left on the pod side's table.

--

Red could feel his spider legs beginning to tire and lose balance from the extra support of him carrying Miyuki in his arms, and one of his mechanical legs dragging the wheel chair on the roof of the palace.

"Miyuki? Miyuki please say something." He pleaded to the air around him. Miyuki appeared.

"Red, you... broke our promise!" She cried, hovering by his side as he began to hop of tower roofs to get out of the palace. The crimson Tallest shook his head, and smiled at her softly, "If I didn't then you would be dead by now."

"And you? Red, either way you'll be executed or exiled." Miyuki explained, "You don't know how much I--Red!" She watched as his spider legs slipped and she tried to reach for him, but it was already too late. Burst of Screams from down below erupted from Irken citizens.

The wheelchair unfolded into a sort of small hover craft as one of Red's lone spider legs pressed the 'on' button on the transportation device. Both Tallests fell in the soft cushion, and despite the fact that Red felt his spider legs crushed; he was relieved that Miyuki was still in one piece--her oxygen tank! Where was it?! He shuffled to his feet, gently laying the sapphire ruler on the vehicle's cushion and he tried to spy her oxygen tank in the crowd of Irkens that the craft was slowly descending to; nothing.

"Shit!" He cussed and slammed a fist on the open hood of the hover chair. Miyuki's spirit appeared before him and she had a terrified expression on her face.

"Red..." She breathed. He looked up, antennae responding; "What is it?!"

"It's... its happening, I..." She was fading away, "I'm so sorry..."

"NO!" Red cried trying to reach for Miyuki's spirit as she completely evaporated. The craft had hovered to a stop in front of Irken citizens, but they kept their distance; they knew not to get too close to the monarchs unless they are of higher and proper rank. They watched as their Tallest pried off his hoverPAK and lifted its lid; punching in commands with his shaking digits.

"Come on Miyuki, come on..." Red whispered, glancing back at Miyuki's paling body and his PAK that he decoded. A lifespan without a hover PAK was ten minutes, but he was tired, and he had already used up his energy; Red felt himself fading just as Miyuki did, but he knew he had to wait a little while longer. He just needed to see her wake up... he knew she could make it.

He turned Miyuki over, and let the PAK take effect as it hooked itself to its new owner. Red stared at the peaceful look on Miyuki's face. He heard palace gates open and Irken soldiers pouring out, and yet he only moved closer, now looming over her and running a gentle digit on the side of her face.

"..." No response. He was losing himself; Red whispered, "Come on... Miyuki... please…"

He leaned closer, digits on her shoulders; and with his last breath, he whispered;

"I love you..."

He gave her lips a gentle kiss, and his vision blurred into darkness.

Purple shoved himself through the crowd, pushing himself out of his wheel chair and trying to see with his lone eye for the other had been bandaged. He saw his twin slip out of the hover craft, and he ran over; "Red!" He called, and noticed his co-ruler had no PAK. That can only mean... "NO! Red, wake up! Wake up you dumbass!"

The Irkens were starting to worry, some even started to tear up. Soldiers pushed themselves into the scene and blocked the citizens of aliens from coming any closer, but that wasn't important right now.

Purple grabbed Red's shoulders and lifted him up, shaking him, "Red! Dammit Red, wake up!" Red's eyes didn't open; he didn't wake up.

Just then, a lone digit stirred for Miyuki.


	6. Forgotten

**Author's Note:** Don't fret, for I didn't forget! Woo, that rhymed? Anyhow, I drew a picture of Red's attire from chapter five, and can be found in my profile. Yey for Irken jackets!

**Chapter Six, Forgotten**

_Where was he? It was... bright, and all he could see was an endless landscape of fields and clouds. His eyes squinted at the burning sun and looked down at the grassy path under his boots. He looked straight ahead, spying two Irkens; one tall and the other medium. Red slowly walked over, unbuttoning his jacket's collar from the warmth of the atmosphere, despite the fact that gentle breezes kept rolling by._

_ "Hello?" He said hoarsely, cleared his throat and tried again, "Hello?"_

_ "Tallest Red," The short female spoke first, smiling and giving him a quick bow, "I'm touched by your action towards our daughter, Miyuki."_

_ He nearly gasped, Miyuki's parents; he must be in heaven!_

_ "You're her... parents." A gentle smile slowly crept onto his face, "I'm honored to meet you both, I..."_

_ Miyuki's father raised a hand and quickly apologized with sign language. Red didn't even know why he understood what his friend's father was gesturing to him since he never studied sign language, but he was curious as to what the other Irken would say and waited._

_ 'As Meryl had already mentioned, we thank you... but I must ask you an important question; Tallest Red.'_

_"Please, just call me Red."_

_'Alright Red, you are standing on the soil of paradise, you are free to stay, or free to go...'_

_ What did that mean? He was free to go... down 'there'. He let the Irken continue._

_ 'Do you have a wish?'_

_ Red was confused, "Uhmm... I don't understand..."_

_'A wish, anything.' The sapphire eyes that resembled Miyuki stared at him and Red pondered for a moment, before something clicked in his mind._

_ "I'm predicting Miyuki is alive," he got a nod from the deceased Irkens, "but I'd like her to be happy."_

_'That is your wish, nothing for yourself?'_

_ "No."_

_ Miyuki's parents stared at him for a moment before they started chattering in low whispers; Red wanted to know what they were talking about, and what's up with all the questions, but he was afraid to say something that would offend them and he'll be sent straight down to the tropical lavas of hell; which he obviously didn't want. He waited, and nearly thought the two was having a debate (they were), before they turned back to him._

_ 'Then it is decided, Miyuki will be... happy.' Miyuki's father gave Red a strange look for such an odd wish, but shook his head to rid of the expression._

_ Red breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you."_

_ He uttered a small yelp as Miyuki's parents poked his shoulders, "Ow! What the heck... your fingers shocked me--ow! Ow! What are you doing?"_

_ "It isn't time for you to crossover yet, young Tallest." Meryl explained, and poked him again, "Go back... to the land of the living."_

* * *

_GASP!_ Red inhaled air as he sat up, nurses were around him, calling for the doctor, and an oxygen tube was hooked to his PAKless back. He felt cold, and shook his optics clear to find that his jacket had been stripped off and he was left wearing his Invader suit. There was a lot of medics in the room running about, Irkens who had worked their butt off to his prediction, to get him back on his feet running again, and he wheezed when he tried to speak.

"Get me Tallest Purple now or I will steal your child's donuts!" A medical officer called into the message box and he slipped away to do some more work.

Nurses kept aiding him, and Red forced himself to utter at least one word; "Mi... yuki." He said, but none had heard him. He sighed, pain still in his chest, and reached for his oxygen tube before unclipping it and he fell to his knees, startling the medical officers.

"My Tallest, what are you doing?! My Tallest, my Tallest, Tallest, Tallest Red..." He heard them say, and he shoved a nearby medical cart away as he stumbled to stand up.

"... I'm tired of hearing people say, 'What are you doing?' to me..." He forced himself to say, "What am I doing? I'm confessing to Miyuki that I love her! So get your worried faces away from me." Red held onto a table for support, and whenever he looked like he might fall, one of the medical officers were there to try and catch him. He waved them off and when he finally reached the door, he turned and smiled gently at the medical team, "Stop worrying, I'll be fine..."

Red stepped out, and Purple turned a corner carrying a hoverPAK in his arms. He nearly dropped the object in his hand when he saw his co-ruler up and about, and glared, "Red, what are you doing?!"

"Awh Irk, here we go again..." The crimson Tallest groaned, politely taking his jacket from one of the nurses who offered it to him, and he slipped it on, buttoning it up. His antennae dropped from Purple's bandaged eye, "Your eye."

"Yeah, don't you remember that you threw chemical on it? Real dandy, Red! But you shouldn't be blaming yourself, and you shouldn't even be walking; go back to your room." Purple hovered over and inserted the new hoverPAK onto Red.

"I need to see Miyuki." Red uttered a small cough and stumbled forward, trying to walk. Purple grabbed his shoulder gently and pulled him back; balancing him when he almost fell, "No, you can't."

Red looked at him, "What do you mean I can't? I saved her, she's not dead." He was beginning to get angry, but he just sighed, "Please, I need to see her."

His co-ruler gave him a worried look before nodding and gesturing for him to follow.

* * *

They hovered down the hall, with Red on a wheel chair and entered the Conference room. Governor Pooty, Spork and the rest of the candidates were there, along with Miyuki at the very end of the table. She smiled as the two Tallests entered and stood just as everyone did.

"Tallest Red and Purple," She bowed, "I'm glad you can join us, I hope you are feeling much better my Tallest?" She faced the crimson Tallest.

Red chuckled, "Miyuki I told you to just call me Red."

"Excuse me?" She replied rather coldly, and it stung Red in the inside. Didn't he wish for her to be 'happy'? The way she had responded didn't sound happy to his liking. He tried again, "Don't you remember...?"

Miyuki looked at him worriedly, "Sorry for that unkind retort Tallest Red, I'm still adjusting to everything that has happened during my coma; and no, I... don't recall...? Excuse me, but what are you trying to say?" Purple was starting to fiddle with his fingers nervously. Red couldn't speak, and Spork took the opportunity to stand up from his seat and excuse himself.

"May I speak with you Tallest Red?" Purple hovered to the side of the room while Spork and his co-ruler hovered out the door.

Red didn't understand. Was Miyuki joking around? What's going on? He shook his head as he tried to speak, but the pain in his chest just seemed to get tighter and when he faced Spork and replied, with a sad expression; "She... doesn't remember anything about you Red, until I mentioned... Red, don't... please, it's alright."

She didn't remember. By Irk she didn't remember and pain was building up inside his throat; Red could feel it. He tried to speak but nothing came out, and when he did speak he sounded like a dying puppy.

Why?! Why did it have to happen like this; why did she forget? Was this the consequence of not letting god take away a dying, suffering person? He didn't know, but he didn't care. He didn't care... that's right.

All he cared about was Miyuki, and she didn't remember him. She didn't remember god damn anything about him. It hurt. It hurt in his legs, up his arms and into his brain... but most of all, it hurt, in his heart.

The next thing Red knew was curling up into a ball in his hovering wheel chair, and crying his eyes out, with Spork trying to comfort him.

But did that matter? No, because what mattered the most, hurt the most.


	7. Exiled

**Chapter Seven, Exiled**

The gavel hit the wooden base and it was then that Red's fate had been decided.

Governor Craig 'Poutine' Pooty rose from his seat along with the other candidates and remaining Tallests, while Red awaited standing on the podium, knowing that his punishment will be horrible whether it be death or exile. He saluted to the members of Parliament and stood straight as the hearing came to a conclusion.

"Because you are--" He cleared his throat, "_Were_ a Tallest, Red... we have decided that you be exiled..." The room erupted with cries of boos and even cusses from Irkens speaking in their native tongues. They had come to appreciate Red, and the path chosen for the Tallest wasn't acceptable, but they had to admit, it was better than being executed. Pooty slammed the gavel once again and growled, "I haven't finished yet! By Irk, when are you children going to learn how to 'shut up'?!"

"It's not their fault Governor," Spork spoke, "Red has shown great contribution and courage during his years as an Invader, even as a Tallest; you cannot blame the people for their respects."

"You're right," Poutine agreed, faced Red and continued; "The House of Commons hereby exile you to the farthest reach of space where you must conquer three planets in order to return back to Irk. You are but a Commander, and stripped of his rank as Tallest until you are able to finish the burden bestowed upon you. Commander Reid--"

"It's Red." One of the candidates briefly interrupted, and Poutine growled, "I know! I can't help it if I have a tendency to forget people's names--just shut up!" A small group of Irkens chuckled in the background. Red smirked, and yet continued to listen as he raised a lone eye ridge.

"Anyway," Pooty continued, "You have a time span of five years to invade three planets and conquer them, any delays will count, so act wisely. A crew is already waiting for you at the Station, Commander Red. Good luck."

Red saluted, hopped off the podium and marched for the door. A stream of cries erupted once again, cheering on their Tallest as he walked with confidence as if he had already completed his task. Before Red stepped out of the meeting room, he turned and smirked; "Make that two years, and I'm invading the old fashion way, _sirs_." With that, Red turned on his heel and marched. He chuckled as he heard even Purple rose from his seat and gave him a cry of encouragement.

* * *

_I'm ... I'm ..._

Miyuki hadn't attended the Hearing, as she was far too busy rearranging her room and files that had been left to rot when she was in her coma. She had wanted to go thank Tallest Red for saving her, tell him that she's sorry that he is being exiled, but she'll wish him luck. Too bad she won't be able to since he's probably heading to the Docking Station by now.

Just then she spotted a coffee ring... no, a hot chocolate ring on her bed side table and she raised an optic ridge. Ah! Tallest Red; he had used her room as her maid had stated. She pouted, never liking the fact that people were so careless to not clean up after themselves or even use a coaster for their overflowing drink. She sighed and shrugged it off, hovering to the bathroom to get a damp face towel to clean up the mess.

_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go,_

_I'm standin' here outside your door,_

_I hate to wake you up to say goodbye..._

He set his cup of hot chocolate down, done and gone, Red headed for the door grabbing his plasma rifle. He put it in his gun holder strapped to his back, and headed down the hall, buttoning his jacket as he did so.

He couldn't help but stop and look at Miyuki's concealed room as he passed it; he nearly turned to walk over and knock, but he was afraid he'd disturb her, and she had far more better things to do than chat with him. His antennae twitched, and with one last look, he turned and disappeared down the next hall.

_But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn,_

_The taxi's waitin', he's blowin' his horn,_

_Already I'm so lonesome I could die..._

Purple, the one person Red couldn't forget about. He said his goodbyes, and his co-ruler offered him something; a photo album of their Boot Camping years. The two chuckled their way through the pages, and Red even did an imitation of the Squiddlings that Purple is terrified off; they laughed, and they embraced like the brothers they were.

The amethyst Tallest wished his co-ruler a good luck, and Red waved.

The crimson Commander got in a hover taxi not long after, with Spork by his side in the backseat, telling him of the possible encounters he might face. Although Red already knew how to react to such things, he didn't mind being reminded as long as it was quick and to the point; Spork, was just that. He felt the ancient Tallest giving him a pat on the shoulder, and Red just smiled gently.

He rolled down the backseat's window, and peeked out to watch the Irken palace disappear from view as the hovercraft started.

_There's so many times I've let you down_

_So many times I've played around_

_I'll tell you now, they don't mean a thing._

It had only been two weeks, and a half that he had stayed in the Irken palace, and within some of those two weeks all the things he did revolved around Miyuki.

Memories; the first night, it had been late... 2:45 AM was it? Yes, he still remembered the time he had met her. Her questions, unanswered and he remembered how hard she had tried to be right; to prove that she wasn't a ghost. How wrong she was, but he had been wrong also, for she wasn't dead.

_Now the time has come to leave you_

_One more time, oh, let me kiss you_

_And close your eyes and I'll be on my way..._

Something was missing in her room, something... no, someone important. Miyuki sighed, probably her parents. She threw the damp towel into the laundry basket after she was done cleaning the chocolate ring on her table, and looked around. Something twinkled under the bed, something the sun shined down on.

Reaching for her hoverPAK she turned it off and Miyuki gently fell on her feet. She bent down to pick up the object that had been hiding under her bed, when her maid, also known as her best friend, came in.

"Iota, did you knock something over while you were cleaning?" She asked politely, trying to get the item that had further rolled under the bed.

The short Irken shook her head, "No ma'am, here, I'll help you." She got on her knees and crawled under the bed, coming out with a silver plating thermos in her hand, "Here you are, my Tallest."

Iota offered the item, and crawled out completely, brushing herself as she stood up. She bowed, "If you don't mind, I better get working." She walked off to do some work, and let Miyuki ponder about the item in her hand.

"This looks... familiar." Miyuki stood, examining it closely and turning it in all directions. She stopped when she spotted letters engraved on the thermos, and she slowly slid a lone digit over it, reading; "Red."

Silence.

It was Miyuki and the thermos in her hand, and silence.

Silence, until Miyuki nearly dropped the item and gasped; jolting up to her feet and calling Iota.

"Iota, call a taxi! I'm going down to the kitchen!"

"Right away, my Tallest!" Iota didn't know what was going on, but Miyuki had a happy, yet at the same time, worried look on her face. Whatever it is, it must be important.

* * *

It was taking a while to find his old cruiser, since the military didn't think Red would be needing it anymore, they just stashed it somewhere. Spork had insisted that he got a new one, but Red refused and he was determined he'd find his old invader cruiser; that would be his first mission.

"My Tall--err, Commander! We have found your cruiser." A soldier pointed out, and guided Red to it. It was crimson, with a black see-through windshield. Red nearly squealed with delight when he saw his old baby, but he just thanked the soldiers for their good work and asked for a new engine. Red knew that it was still in good shape, at least, his cruiser looked like it was in good shape, but it didn't hurt getting a new engine just in case and possibly upgrades? Nah. After all, he said he was going to invade the old fashion way; alone and unprepared; just the way he liked it.

"If I could, I would kneel down to you Tallest Red." Spork was there, beside him, "But my old back is keeping me from doing so.

"It's Commander, Tallest Spork." Red stated, and they stared at each other for a moment before chuckling.

"I am very serious young one," Spork said, "And you need not to tell me what I may call you or not; I call you whatever I please."

"Alright, 'gramps'."

"It doesn't mean you can call me, your 'gramps' Tallest Red." Spork replied coldly, and Red just chuckled. The ancient Tallest gave a chuckle of his own and patted the crimson Commander's shoulders, "I wish you luck."

"Thank you." He faced his cruiser again, staring at it for a moment before something dawned in his mind. He turned to the taxi cab as the driver climbed in, and he called, "Wait!"

The driver halted, and watched as Red ran down the Station's stairs, "Yes Commander--WAH!" He jumped as another cab collided with his own, and a tall figure climbed out.

"I'm sorry!" It was a female, and she was in a hurry.

Red stopped on his trek down the steps as he spotted a familiar blue Tallest climb her way out of another hover cab, her hoverPAK off as she ran up the stairs towards him.

"... Miyuki?" He whispered; he must be imagining things, but she looked up, and called back, "Red...?" She breathed.

"Yes?" He breathed back, and her lips caught his when she jumped into his arms.

The whole world was spinning, and Red tried to keep his balance, holding Miyuki for support. They broke away, and stared at each other for a moment.

"I... just forgot my thermos." Red said, smiling down at her. Miyuki chuckled lightly, and nodded, "I know, I found it under my bed." She pulled out the silver item from her pocket and offered it to him, "I hope you like hot chocolate, I made it myself."

Red took it, staring at the thermos for a moment before facing her again, "But... how did you know?"

"Memories," She replied, leaning closer; "Something... no, some_one_ was missing; and it was you."

He stared at her eyes for a moment, those beautiful sapphires he longed for that had once forgotten him, and was back again. He took another moment, and he too leaned closer...

"Commander, your cruiser's new engine is ready."

"I can't stay..." Red whispered. They were on the verge of kissing, beginning to close their eyes and yet, they were interrupted. Miyuki smiled gently, "I know."

Smiling, Red pulled away and made his way to his cruiser. Miyuki watched from beside Spork as Red climbed in his cruiser, and the ship started moments after. She waved from a distance as the cruiser took flight, and Red descended to the stars.

"I love you." She whispered.

* * *

Red put his cruiser on auto, and the computer came to life, "Red, you left me to rot... you know that you'll always be my captain, right?" AIs were so lovable. Red nodded, opening his thermos; "Yes Computer, I know."

Two years, that's all he needed, maybe even less. Red took a sip of hot chocolate; the mixture was just right. Perfect. He sighed, and placed his thermos in the cruiser's drink holder. It had been two weeks and a half since he was crowned Tallest, and yet, he couldn't be more happy to be behind the cruiser's wheel again; as an invader. Life, was beautiful.

"Two years Miyuki, I promise."

2:45 AM when he had met Miyuki, and 2:45 PM, is when he'll go, and will be back once again.

_And I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_I don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh, babe, I hate to go__._

**THE END**

* * *

Thank you,

secretsofadarkangel, Azymara, and Miharu Mizuneko for reviewing to the fullest, you guys rock!

And Paige, you better be reading this, because you need lots of 'gonsicles again! Perhaps even Skittles since you gave me some last time.

_"Leaving On a Jet Plane" by Chantal Kreviazuk_


End file.
